


Quartermaster's Discretion

by hypatia



Series: Quartermaster's Rescue [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: A trigger needs to be pulled, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Gen, Gun Violence, Rescue, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatia/pseuds/hypatia
Summary: It took four 00s to rescue Q. Now they're waiting for their extraction team.
Series: Quartermaster's Rescue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111022
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Quartermaster's Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is a series now. Some, like this one, will be dark.

“Took you long enough,” said Q dryly as 004 untied him. He was bruised, exhausted, and filthy, but not permanently damaged. He rubbed his wrists to get circulation back. “Extraction plan?” he asked her.

“Helicopter arriving in five minutes,” said 004.

“We’re your bodyguards until we’re back in London,” said 006.

“Seven and I will mop up here and follow on,” said 003.

“And my captor?” asked Q.

“In the next cell,” said 007 nodding to one side. “We’re to bring him back for interrogation.”

“That may pose a problem,” said Q. He stood and gestured for 007 to give him his weapon.

“Oh really?” asked 007, handing it over.

“Yes,” said Q. He walked out of the cell. “You see,” he opened the door to the next cell where his former captor lay unconscious. “In all the confusion,” he picked the man up by the collar and dragged him out into the hallway, “it’s hard to tell the master from the minions.”

All four agents watched impassively.

Q raised 007’s weapon, shot the man in the head, and returned the gun to 007. He turned toward his rescuers. “None of your weapons return to Q-branch, understood?”

All four nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> My goal for the series is to do a set of pieces, they'll usually be 200 words. Each will start with the same premise. Q has been captured and multiple agents are sent to retrieve him. Each fic will begin when he says "Took you long enough," or an agent says, "Sorry it took us so long."
> 
> I have a couple more ideas and am open to additional prompts.


End file.
